


Imperfect Impostors

by foxjar



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Break Up, Canon Era, Drama, Established Relationship, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Romance, Top Claude von Riegan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: But now Claude wants more than Lorenz can give — he wants the world — and although Lorenz knew this day would come, he still fights the pain building in his chest."If you love me, you'd let me go," Claude says, his chin resting atop Lorenz's head, still breathless, his heart racing. "You'll find a nice woman to marry, after all."
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Imperfect Impostors

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Violet (December 24).
> 
> This was written for the Twelvetide Drabbles 2020 charity drive!

Love comes to Lorenz easily, from the thorniest of roses to Marianne's shy smile when he's said something to make her laugh. There is beauty to be seen in every corner, every nook.

But there is no one in the world like Claude von Riegan, the man with the world in his palm and still he wants more.

Lorenz lies with him in bed, their chests pressed together, damp with sweat. He could never tire of the breathiness of Claude's moans, the roughness of his stubbled jaw beneath his fingertips. His body aches so deeply that the only response that seems logical to him is more, to drape himself across Claude's chest until they are united once more. Claude's fingers dig into his hips and Lorenz feels alive, his heart thumping. Lorenz could ride him forever, could allow himself these simple pleasures, if only they meant just that: forever.

Like all men destined for greatness, Claude is restless. Lorenz cannot satiate him; not with his body, his heart, his very soul.

Claude once asked how Lorenz would feel if he left. The power of the Alliance, the responsibility — all in Lorenz's hands at last. Claude thinks there are entire worlds out there for him to see, to touch, to breathe. People to save.

And he's right. Lorenz knows it more than he's ever known anything; if Claude puts his mind to it, he can accomplish any goal, no matter how daunting. Persuading Lorenz to lie with him had been a seemingly insurmountable task all on its own. What had finally begun to chip away at the steel around his heart had been Claude's frank admission, all those months ago: "I want you as I have never desired another."

But now Claude wants more than Lorenz can give — he wants the world — and although Lorenz knew this day would come, he still fights the pain building in his chest.

"If you love me, you'd let me go," Claude says, his chin resting atop Lorenz's head, still breathless, his heart racing. "You'll find a nice woman to marry, after all."

Lorenz recoils as if Claude had struck him across the face, squirming from Claude's hand reaching for his face.

"Is that all you think I long for in this world?"

It's Claude's turn to be confused, his lips parted, but Lorenz only glimpses his surprise for a moment before his usual mask returns.

"Isn't that what you've always wanted?" Claude asks. "An heir for your House, your Crest. Honor for your family."

In between the lines, Lorenz hears another question: _Did you not know this was never meant to last? Did you not know that I was destined for more than this — more than you?_

Lorenz dresses with as much dignity as he can muster, his back to Claude. Is this to be the last time, then? A million barbed insults come to mind, but somehow, not a single one reaches his lips.

_Things change._

_I've changed._

_All I want is you._

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a triple drabble, but the sadness continued for a bit. ༼ ༎ຶ ෴ ༎ຶ༽ 
> 
> Would you be interested in some claurenz from me that doesn't end up sad and/or unrequited? [I have a poll up on Twitter](https://twitter.com/foxjars/status/1346609238051753984).
> 
> If you have any songs you like for claurenz, I'd love to hear about them too (ship music helps me write a ton).


End file.
